A MOMENT TO REMEMBER
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Setelah Hyukjae pergi meninggalkannya, Haru adalah satu-satunya yang Donghae miliki. Gadis kecil yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya itu seperti lentera kecil yang menerangi kehidupannya yang terasa gelap setelah Hyukjae pergi. [Marriage life Fic]
1. PROLOG

**A moment To Remember**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Because love keeps growing, like fingernails..._  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Studio foto yang terletak di sudut jalan itu sudah sepi sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Jalanan di depan bangunan yang tidak begitu luas itu pun sudah sepi. Hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang masih berada di luar, berjalan terburu-buru sambil merapatkan mantel musim dingin yang mereka kenakan. Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga, menandakan hari sudah senja. Seorang laki-laki dengan sorot mata sendu menengok keluar dari jendela, lalu menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Satu lagi hari berat yang telah ia lewati.

Lee Donghae berdiri di dekat jendela sambil memperhatikan butiran salju yang jatuh ke tanah. Beberapa kali ia menghela napas, sambil terus memandangi butiran salju yang putih bersih itu. Donghae melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah. Jam enam lewat, sudah waktunya menutup studio. Setelah memasukkan kembali kamera sumber penghasilannya ke dalam tas khusus, Donghae keluar dan mengunci studio sambil menggigil. Angin musim dingin berembus menusuk tulangnya.

Donghae baru akan melangkah, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering memecah keheningan. Dari Rumah Sakit. Sebelum mengangkat panggilan telepon itu, Donghae menarik napasnya dan mengembuskannya sekaligus. Ia juga berdeham, menjernihkan suaranya agar terdengar lebih bersemangat. Belum sempat Donghae mengucap salam, pemberitahuan dari ujung sana langsung membuat tangannya bergetar. Tanpa banyak berkata, Donghae menutup sambungan telepon dan masuk ke mobilnya.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈D &E** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

"Haru!" Donghae membuka pintu dengan sedikit kasar, membuat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya tersentak kaget. "Maaf, ayah terlambat."

Gadis kecil itu memberengut, di hadapannya ada kue tart dengan lilin berbentuk angka enam di tengahnya. Lee Haru yang sangat cantik, menatap Donghae dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca. Donghae menghampirinya dengan langkah gontai, lalu duduk di sampingnya sambil terus memandangi wajah cantiknya.

"Mengapa …" Gadis itu tiba-tiba terisak. "Ayah terlambat?"

Donghae memeluk dan mengecupi puncak kepala Haru. Kata maaf tidak berhenti terucap dari mulutnya. Dalam hati Donghae tidak berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan ulang tahun putrinya? Melupakan hari istimewa jantung hatinya. Donghae menghela napas pelan, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata bulat Haru.

"Bukankah Haru sudah enam tahun sekarang?" tanya Donghae sambil menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih Haru yang bersemu merah. "Sudah enam tahun, artinya Haru sudah bertambah besar dan tidak boleh terlalu sering menangis."

Haru masih terisak sambil memandangi Donghae, tangan kecilnya terjulur untuk mengusap pipi Donghae. "Ayah juga menangis."

Untuk sesaat Donghae bergeming, lalu buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja. "Oh, ayah tidak menangis. Ini … karena angin di luar begitu kencang jadi mata ayah perih dan mengeluarkan air mata."

Haru tidak membalas kata-kata ayahnya dan melirik ke arah jendela. Dia memandangi salju yang turun dengan lebat. "Haru ingin main salju. Haru tidak suka berada di Rumah Sakit terlalu lama."

"Maka dari itu, Haru harus segera sembuh. Hm?" Donghae tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut panjang Haru yang hitam dan lebat. "Jadi, Haru bisa pulang ke rumah dan bermain salju dengan ayah. Mengerti?"

Dan gadis kecil itu mengangguk, kemudian memeluk tubuh ayahnya. "Ayah dingin," gumamnya pelan.

"Hmm, tapi Haru membuat ayah merasa hangat."

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈D &E** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

 **Halo, aku bawa fic yang berchapter lagi ^^**

 **Ini masih prolog, kalo sekiranya responnya bagus, akan dipublish secepatnya chapter satu dan berikutnya ^^**

 **Review ya ^^ biar tau responnya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	2. THE DAY WE CHOOSE OUR OWN PATH

**A Moment To Remember**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY BELONG TO SOSHIT  
**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Because love keeps growing, like fingernails..._  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Rumah yang Donghae tempati tampak lengang dan sepi, hanya ada dirinya di sana. Berdiam diri di ruang tengah sambil menyesap kopi sedikit demi sedikit. Pikirannya melayang, menggali kenangan yang pernah ia lalui bersama orang yang pernah dicintainya dengan setulus hati. Bukan berarti sekarang Donghae tidak mencintainya lagi, hanya saja keadaan membuatnya harus menahan perasaan. Keadaan memaksa Donghae untuk melupakan Hyukjae. Laki-laki yang pernah mengisi singgasana hatinya dan mewarnai hari-harinya.

"Kau harus makan, secangkir kopi tidak akan membuatmu kenyang." Seorang laki-laki jangkung dan berkulit pucat mendekati Donghae ke ruang tengah. Dia membawa piring berisi bola-bola nasi. "Setidaknya makanlah sedikit, agar kau punya energi untuk melakukan aktivitas hari ini."

Donghae mengambil satu bola-bola nasi itu dan memasukkannya sekaligus ke dalam mulut, kemudian Donghae kembali lagi menyelami kenangannya. Bibir tipis Donghae melengkung ke atas, dia teringat pada piknik pertamanya dengan Hyukjae. Dia mencoba membuat bola-bola nasi, tetapi gagal karena bentuknya tidak bulat sempurna. Kenangan hari itu begitu membekas diingatannya. Bahkan Donghae masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah Hyukjae yang kesal.

 _"Ah, sialan! Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuatnya, tapi bentuknya malah seperti ini. Sialan!" Hyukjae mengumpat kesal, tetapi Donghae yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum sambil menikmati bola-bola nasi yang tidak jelas bentuknya itu._

 _"Rasanya lumayan, tidak seburuk bentuknya."_

 _Hyukjae berdecak sambil melirik Donghae dengan sinis. "Bahkan ketika aku membuat nasi goreng yang asin pun kau akan tetap menyebutnya enak, dasar bodoh!"_

 _"Ya, aku memang bodoh." Donghae tersenyum dengan pipi menggembung karena bola-bola nasi yang memenuhi mulutnya. "Si bodoh kesayangan Hyukjae."_

 _Hyukjae akhirnya tertawa karena wajah Donghae yang tampak menggemaskan. Dia kemudian menekan pipi Donghae hingga bibir tipisnya mengerucut._

 _"Bodoh! Dasar Donghae bodoh!"_

Donghae tersenyum, tetapi matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Donghae merindukan saat-saat itu. Saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Hyukjae. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali, Donghae ingin kembali ke saat-saat bahagia itu. Momen di mana mereka hanya tertawa dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu teringat pada Hyukjae." Oh Sehun, laki-laki jangkung dan berkulit putih pucat itu membuyarkan lamunan Donghae. "Kau sendiri tahu, hanya ini yang bisa aku buat."

Donghae melirik Sehun dan tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutnya yang berwarna keabuan. "Memangnya aku bilang sesuatu? Aku akan ke studio sekarang."

"Sepagi ini?" Sehun melirik jam tangannya. "Ini masih jam tujuh pagi."

"Aku akan membersihkan studio."

Donghae kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan memakai mantelnya, lalu pergi tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Sehun yang menatap punggungnya dengan sendu.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** ** **D &E**≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Perjalanan dari apartemen ke studio hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit menggunakan mobil pribadi. Perjalanan menuju studio mengharuskan Donghae untuk melewati gedung sekolahnya. Setiap hari Donghae melewatinya dan setiap hari pula perjalanannya bagaikan mesin waktu yang membawanya kembali ke masa lalu. Setiap kali melihat gedung sekolahnya, Donghae tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kenangan yang pernah ia ukir bersama Hyukjae. Ada banyak canda, tawa, dan bahkan air mata.

Kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu jika Donghae tidak salah mengingatnya. Saat Donghae pertama kali bertemu dengan Hyukjae di sekolah menengah atas. Berawal dari teman sekelas, lalu menjadi teman dekat setelah sama-sama mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang sama. Dan berawal dari perasaan peduli, berubah menjadi perasaan nyaman. Setelah dua tahun selalu bersama, Donghae menyadari perasaannya bukan lagi sebatas rasa peduli pada teman dekat. Ada rasa yang lebih dari itu, rasa yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak normal. Donghae menyukai Hyukjae. Lebih dari itu, Donghae mencintainya.

Setelah sekian lama hanya memendam perasaannya, Donghae memberanikan diri menyatakan cintanya pada Hyukjae. Saat akhir musim gugur tiba, Donghae mengajak Hyukjae bicara dari hati ke hati. Meski canggung dan nyaris tidak bisa berkata-kata, tapi perasaannya berbalas. Hyukjae mengangguk meski Donghae mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan berbelit-belit dan terbata-bata. Dia menjawab semua pertanyaan yang bahkan belum Donghae ajukan. Seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Donghae. Sejak saat mereka dekat, memang itu yang membuat Donghae tertarik dan selalu ingin berada di dekat Hyukjae. Dia orang yang mampu mengerti dan melengkapi kekurangan Donghae.

Memiliki ikatan yang jauh lebih istimewa dari sekedar teman, membuat mereka makin tidak terpisahkan. Ke mana pun dan di mana pun, mereka selalu bersama. Di mana ada Hyukjae, di situ ada Donghae. Saat mereka lulus dari sekolah, keduanya memutuskan untuk masuk ke universitas yang sama. Hyukjae mengambil jurusan kedokteran dan Donghae mengambil jurusan teknik. Meski setelah kuliah mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk, tapi intensitas pertemuan mereka tidak berkurang sama sekali. Jika waktu libur kerja paruh waktu dan kuliahnya di hari yang sama, Donghae selalu menyempatkan diri menemani Hyukjae mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Memang bukan kencan, tapi bisa bersama dengan satu sama lain selama sehari penuh saja sudah membuat keduanya gembira.

 _"Mengapa kau membuat dirimu pusing dengan mengambil jurusan kedokteran?" tanya Donghae sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Ia hanya pusing membaca susunan tugas yang harus Hyukjae kerjakan._

 _"Aku pasti sudah gila." Hyukjae hanya menggeleng-geleng, heran pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Donghae tertawa sambil memandangi Hyukjae yang seperti kehilangan sebagian nyawanya itu. Rambut cokelat madunya berantakan, kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya merosot hingga nyaris menyentuh bibir penuhnya, dan mata_ doe _-nya benar-benar terlihat lelah._

 _"Saat lulus nanti, kau harus menyebut namaku di tesismu. Ingat itu."_

 _Hyukjae melirik Donghae dengan malas, lalu membuang napas. "Aku bahkan nyaris mau mati karena tugas-tugas ini, tidak terbayangkan bagaimana jadinya saat aku menulis tesisku nanti."_

 _Donghae beringsut mendekati Hyukjae, lalu mengecup ringan bibir penuhnya yang merona merah. "Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, membantumu menyelesaikan semua tugasmu."_

 _Dan Hyukjae tersenyum sangat lebar hingga gusinya terlihat. "Kau sudah berjanji, kau tidak boleh mengingkarinya. Ada yang bilang, nilai janji laki-laki itu senilai berat badannya dalam bentuk emas."_

Donghae menghentikan lamunannya saat mobil yang ia kendarai berhenti di depan studio miliknya. Setelah melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil, Donghae menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Hari ini ia harus bekerja keras lagi dan membuat pundi-pundi tabungannya makin gemuk.

" _Hyung_!"

Donghae menoleh setelah membuka kunci pintu studionya, kemudian ia tersenyum melihat wajah asistennya yang terlihat penuh semangat itu. "Sendirian?"

Asistennya, Kim Jongjin, menghela napas berat. "Kau pikir Jihye akan datang lagi setelah kau tolak mentah-mentah ajakan makan malamnya?"

Donghae melirik Jongjin sekilas, lalu masuk dan membuka mantelnya. Ia tahu siapa yang sedang dibicarakan Jongjin. Seo Jihye, gadis cantik berambut panjang itu memang sedang mendekatinya. Namun Donghae tidak tertarik padanya, karena hingga saat ini ia memang tidak berminat membuka hati untuk siapa pun.

"Aku tidak menolaknya."

"Kau jelas-jelas menolaknya, _hyung_!" Jongjin mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kurang dari Jihye? Dia baik, cantik, lembut, dan pengertian pula."

"Kalau begitu mengapa tidak kau saja yang berkencan dengannya?" tanya Donghae sambil tertawa pelan. "Jongjin, dia gadis _single_. Dan seperti yang kau bilang, dia cantik. Aku tidak sepadan dengannya. Kau sendiri tahu, aku pernah menikah dan sekarang aku memiliki seorang anak yang harus aku besarkan."

Jongjin mengangguk-angguk tampak tidak peduli, ia tahu Donghae hanya beralasan. "Katakan saja langsung, _hyung_. Kau tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalumu."

Dan Donghae hanya diam, tidak bisa membantah ucapan Jongjin. Benar, Donghae memang tidak pernah bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu tentang Hyukjae. Hati dan pikirannya sudah penuh oleh Hyukjae.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah 33 tahun." Jongjin kembali membuka suara karena Donghae tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. "Kau mau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu sendirian? Tanpa pendamping hidup?"

"Aku akan ke kedai kopi di seberang jalan, mau kubelikan sesuatu?" tanya Donghae sambil memakai kembali mantelnya dan memilih mengabaikan Jongjin sekali lagi.

" _Americano double shot_."

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** ** **D &E**≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Donghae duduk di dekat jendela besar kafe sambil menunggu pesanannya. Pandangannya menerawang, kembali menyelami ingatannya tentang masa lalu. Tentang Hyukjae yang juga suka datang kemari. Tempat ini juga menyimpan banyak kenangan tentang mereka. Dulu, Donghae merayakan hari jadinya bersama Hyukjae setiap tahun di sini. Tiba-tiba saja Donghae teringat pada saat merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke lima tahun.

Setelah sekian tahun bersama, Donghae akhirnya berani mengajak Hyukjae menikah. Saat itu Donghae berpikir, menikah adalah jalan terbaik agar keduanya makin tidak terpisahkan. Tapi meski pemikirannya hanya sebatas itu, Donghae benar-benar tulus meminta Hyukjae untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Meminta Hyukjae menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir di hidupnya. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Hyukjae menyetujui ajakan Donghae. Saat itu mereka sudah merasa yakin pada satu sama lain.

 _"Aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu. Membantumu mengerjakan tugas, meminjamkan bahu saat kau lelah, dan memelukmu saat kau membutuhkan semangat." Donghae berkata dengan penuh keyakinan sambil menatap lurus mata_ doe _Hyukjae yang berkilau karena bertabrakan dengan sinar matahari yang menembus jendela di sampingnya._

 _"Hyukjae, menikahlah denganku."_

 _Hyukjae tidak segera menjawabnya, tetapi dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Satu lagi janji yang harus kau tepati. Selalu berada di sisiku apa pun yang terjadi."_

 _Dan Donghae mengangguk sambil memasangkan cincin perak sederhana di jari manis Hyukjae. "Kau tidak bisa lepas dariku selama cincin ini melingkar di jari manismu._

 _Setelah mempersiapkan segalanya, mereka menikah atas persetujuan orang tua Hyukjae. Sementara Donghae yang besar di panti asuhan, hanya mempunyai Oh Sehun—sahabat karibnya yang sama-sama besar di panti asuhan—sebagai keluarga yang merestui._

Lamunan Donghae terhenti ketika benda bulat yang ada di atas meja bergetar, menandakan pesanannya sudah siap. Donghae beranjak dari kursi dan membayar pesanannya, lalu keluar dan berjalan sambil memandangi salju yang mulai menutupi sebagian jalan. Dan lagi-lagi Donghae tersenyum, mengingat Hyukjae yang membenci musim dingin. Selain membuatnya kedinginan, musim dingin juga membuat kulit dan bibirnya kering. Hyukjae tidak menyukainya dan mengeluh sepanjang hari.

 _"Dingin sekali!" Hyukjae merapatkan dirinya pada Donghae dan makin mempererat genggamannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka musim dingin!"_

 _"Saat panas, kau mengeluh karena membuat berkeringat." Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang tampak mengetatkan mantel tebalnya. "Dan saat dingin, kau mengeluh karena membuat kulitmu kering."_

 _"Aku hanya suka musim gugur," kata Hyukjae dengan suara yang tidak jelas karena mulutnya tertutup syal._

 _"Mengapa?"_

 _"Musim gugur tidak begitu dingin dan mengingatku padamu."_

Donghae berhenti melangkah saat melihat toko _furniture_ yang dilaluinya. Ingatannya kembali berputar ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat hari-harinya masih diwarnai oleh tawa Hyukjae, saat hari-hari mereka dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Mengingat kehidupan pernikahan mereka dulu, membuat hati Donghae menghangat.

 _Setahun pertama setelah pernikahan, mereka tampak baik-baik saja dan terlihat bahagia dengan kehidupan pernikahan yang mereka jalani. Hyukjae masih terus kuliah, sementara Donghae bekerja dengan rajin. Setelah berdiskusi dengan Hyukjae, Donghae memang memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah dan memilih bekerja agar bisa membiayai kebutuhan dan membiayai kuliah Hyukjae. Setelah menikah, Hyukjae menjadi tanggung jawab Donghae sepenuhnya. Dan tentu saja, orang tua Hyukjae tak lagi membiayainya._

 _Apartemen sederhana yang ditempati Donghae sendirian sebelumnya, menjadi surga kecil bagi mereka berdua. Donghae benar-benar bahagia dengan kehidupan pernikahannya. Jika dulu suara alarm selalu menjadi suara yang pertama kali Donghae dengar, kini belaian lembut dan suara Hyukjae yang didengarnya setiap pagi. Jika dulu Donghae duduk di meja makan sendirian, kini ada Hyukjae yang duduk di hadapannya. Semua terasa sempurna dan lengkap karena kehadiran Hyukjae._

 _"Bangun, Donghae! Kau harus bekerja!"_

 _Donghae menggeliat malas, lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. "Aku tidak akan bangun sebelum kau memberiku ciuman selamat pagi."_

 _Hyukjae mendengus, lalu menyingkap selimut dan menendang bokong Donghae. "Bangun, pemalas!"_

 _"Hyukjae!" Donghae mengerang sambil memegangi bokongnya. "Aku bilang ciuman, bukan tendangan."_

 _"Bangun, pemalas." Hyukjae tampak tidak mempedulikan Donghae dan berbalik. Namun, tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditarik dan punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Donghae._

 _"Mau apa?"_

 _Donghae mengecup bibir penuh Hyukjae saat laki-laki yang sama tinggi dengannya itu berbalik. "Ini yang namanya ciuman. Mengerti?"_

 _"Sialan kau!" Hyukjae memaki, tetapi bibirnya melengkung ke atas. "Cepat mandi, aku juga harus bersiap karena ada kuliah pagi."_

 _Kehidupan pernikahan mereka selalu semenyenangkan itu, bahkan di usia pernikahan mereka yang ke dua tahun, semua masih baik-baik saja. Hanya terkadang, ada kalanya mereka berdebat karena masalah keuangan. Hyukjae merasa penghasilan Donghae sangat kurang, terlebih untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Tidak ingin terus berdebat, akhirnya Hyukjae terpaksa mengambil cuti kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk membantu Donghae menutupi biaya sehari-hari._

 _"Maaf karena membuatmu susah seperti ini." Donghae memeluk Hyukjae yang berbaring di sampingnya. "Maafkan aku."_

 _"Sudahlah." Hyukjae membalas dekapan Donghae. "Lagi pula, tidak mungkin pernikahan selalu menyenangkan dan bahagia."_

 _"Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan bekerja keras dan mengumpulkan banyak uang. Aku akan membelikanmu rumah dengan halaman yang luas dan membelikanmu mobil."_

 _Hyukjae melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap dalam mata_ hazel _Donghae. "Kau yakin bisa menepatinya?"_

 _"Aku akan selalu menepati janjiku."_

 _Hari demi hari berlalu begitu saja, hingga tidak terasa usia pernikahan mereka memasuki tahun ke tiga dan ke empat tanpa terasa. Keduanya mulai sering berdebat dan bahkan adu mulut. Hyukjae mulai jengah dengan janji-janji Donghae dan mempermasalahkan penghasilan Donghae yang tidak cukup untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Bahkan di tahun ke lima pernikahan, pertengkaran mereka makin menjadi-jadi. Hyukjae benar-benar menyalahkan Donghae karena tidak bisa kuliah lagi._

 _Setiap kali bertengkar, Hyukjae selalu mengungkit janji-janji Donghae saat di awal menikah dulu. Rumah besar dengan halaman yang luas, kehidupan yang mudah, dan lain sebagainya hanyalah omong kosong. Donghae tidak bisa menepati satu pun janjinya. Dan jika Hyukjae sudah seperti itu, emosi Donghae pun terpancing. Donghae tersinggung dan marah karena Hyukjae terus saja menyalahkannya. Hyukjae bahkan mengatakan, menyesal telah mengabaikan pendidikannya demi menikah dengan Donghae yang bahkan tidak bisa menepati janji-janji saat mereka memutuskan untuk menikah dulu._

 _Janji …_

 _Memang benar, Donghae menjanjikan banyak hal pada Hyukjae saat mereka memutuskan untuk menikah dulu. Namun, bukan Donghae tidak mau menepati semua janjinya. Nyatanya, mencari pekerjaan dan membeli rumah dengan halaman yang luas bukanlah perkara mudah. Saat awal menikah, Donghae bahkan baru berusia dua puluh dua tahun dan belum memiliki banyak pengalaman bekerja. Donghae hanya mengandalkan kameranya untuk bekerja paruh waktu disebuah perusahaan majalah. Penghasilannya jelas tidak sebanyak pengusaha atau pegawai kantoran. Donghae akan menepati semua janjinya, Hyukjae hanya perlu menunggu. Tetapi Hyukjae tidak sabar dan terus mendebatkan hal itu, lama-lama Donghae merasa jengah._

 _Sekali, dua kali, dan tiga kali. Akhirnya, pertengkaran itu makin sering terjadi. Tidak ada lagi kata cinta yang terucap di antara keduanya. Mereka lebih sering berteriak dan memaki pada satu sama lain. Tidak ada lagi bisikan lembut, yang ada hanya umpatan. Pernikahan mereka bagaikan neraka yang menyiksa satu sama lain._

 _"Kita akhiri saja semuanya sampai di sini."_

 _Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Lee Hyukjae mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka malam itu. Donghae hanya bergeming mendengarnya, kalimat barusan membuat telinganya tiba-tiba seperti berdengung. Laki-laki yang telah hidup bersamanya selama hampir lima tahun itu lagi-lagi ingin mengakhiri segalanya. Hyukjae ingin berpisah darinya. Donghae masih berdiri di hadapan Hyukjae yang sedang duduk di hadapannya, menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan._

 _"Aku ingin kita berpisah," kata Hyukjae sekali lagi._

 _Dan Donghae masih bergeming. Tak satu patah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya memanas dan tiba-tiba air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar dan ingin berpisah. Tapi entah mengapa, malam ini Donghae merasa pernikahan mereka sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Benarkah kali ini Hyukjae sungguh-sungguh dengan permintaannya? Benarkah perpisahan akan menyelesaikan segalanya? Jika memang benar, maka Donghae tidak akan menahan Hyukjae lagi dan akan merelakannya pergi. Mungkin perpisahan ini akan mendewasakan keduanya yang masih sama-sama berusia muda, mungkin ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk mereka. Meski berat, meski dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir, akhirnya Donghae mengangguk._

 _"Baiklah, kita akhiri saja sampai di sini."_

 _Hyukjae beranjak dari sofa, lalu masuk ke kamar, membanting pintunya dengan keras. Dan tak lama, Donghae mendengar suara berderak yang cukup kencang. Lagi, Hyukjae pasti melukai dirinya sendiri lagi. Hyukjae selalu saja begitu, memendam semuanya sendiri dan lalu melampiaskan semuanya pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Akhirnya, ego yang sama-sama tinggi, emosi tak terkendali, dan perdebatan yang seolah tidak ada habisnya itu membuat keduanya memutuskan untuk berpisah. Ikatan suci pernikahan di antara mereka putus begitu saja. Hubungan yang diawali dengan senyuman dan sentuhan lembut itu berakhir dengan teriakan dan makian. Seolah tak pernah ada cinta di hati keduanya._

Air mata Donghae tiba-tiba tumpah, membasahi pipinya yang dingin. Sakit rasanya mengingat perpisahannya dengan Hyukjae. Mengapa setelah sekian lama berpisah, Donghae masih tidak bisa melupakannya? Mengapa Hyukjae selalu hadir dalam benaknya dan mengganggu pikirannya? Mengapa Donghae tidak bisa begitu saja merelakan semua kenangan mereka? Perlahan, rasa sakit dan rasa rindu itu mulai menyiksa batin Donghae.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** ** **D &E**≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

"Lee Donghae, bangun!"

Samar-samar, Donghae mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Perlahan mata Donghae terbuka dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah cemas Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun saat Donghae akhirnya membuka mata. "Jika kau tidak bangun dalam waktu satu jam, aku berniat membawamu ke Rumah Sakit!"

"Aku pasti sangat kelelahan." Mata Donghae kembali terpejam, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Terakhir kali, Donghae ingat dirinya sedang berjalan pulang menuju studio setelah membeli kopi.

"Kau pingsan di jalanan dan membuat Jongjin nyaris pingsan juga karena panik. Tubuhmu hampir beku, kau tahu?"

Donghae beringsut bangun dan memegang dahinya, merasakan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Donghae memang kurang istirahat dan makan tidak teratur. Belakangan ini, Donghae memang lebih sering minum kopi dan merokok dari pada makan. Tidak heran jika hari ini Donghae tumbang, karena di tubuhnya hanya ada asap rokok dan tidak tersisa sedikit pun energi.

"Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini!" Sehun membentak jengah. "Aku tinggal bersamamu bukan untuk melihatmu menyiksa diri!"

Sejak Hyukjae pergi meninggalkannya, Sehun memang pindah dan tinggal bersama Donghae. Selain untuk menghemat ongkos sewa, tempat kerja Sehun juga dekat dengan apartemen Donghae. Dengan begitu, Sehun jadi bisa membantu Donghae yang baru saja membuka studio foto untuk anak-anak. Bukan studio yang mewah, tetapi karena lokasinya yang strategis, orang banyak mengunjungi studio milik Donghae. Penghasilan Donghae menjadi lebih baik setelah memiliki studio foto sendiri, tetapi perasaannya sama sekali tidak merasa lebih baik. Hatinya tetap merasa ada yang kurang. Hampa rasanya. Sekarang, Donghae sudah mampu menabung untuk membeli rumah dengan halaman yang luas. Tetapi untuk apa? Hyukjae tidak lagi berada di sisinya.

"Kau boleh memikirkan Hyukjae, tapi pikirkan aku juga. Sahabatmu yang sudah bersamamu bahkan lebih lama dari Hyukjae. Aku begini karena mencemaskanmu!"

Donghae hanya diam sambil menatap sahabat karibnya itu. Menyiksa diri? Bisakah ini disebut menyiksa diri? Donghae termenung beberapa saat hanya untuk mencerna kalimat Sehun. Donghae merasa tidak pernah menyiksa dirinya sendiri, kerinduannya pada Hyukjae yang menyiksanya hingga seperti ini. Donghae benar-benar tersiksa karena terus memikirkan Hyukjae dan terus merindukannya seperti orang gila. Setelah Hyukjae pergi, hidup Donghae tidak lagi berwarna. Semuanya hanya hitam putih dan terasa hampa.

"Sudah enam tahun berlalu, kau harus melupakannya!"

Benar … sudah enam tahun berlalu, tetapi Donghae belum juga bisa melupakan Hyukjae sepenuhnya. Selama ini Donghae hanya berpura-pura sudah melupakannya. Berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya, sejak Hyukjae pergi dari kehidupannya, Donghae tidak pernah baik-baik saja. Kebiasaan merokoknya jadi makin parah dan tidak terkendali. Bahkan saat baru beberapa bulan berpisah dengan Hyukjae, Donghae pergi minum-minum hingga _hang over_.

"Aku hanya kelelahan bekerja, tapi kau terus membawa-bawa nama Hyukjae." Donghae akhirnya buka suara setelah beberapa saat hanya diam dan membiarkan Sehun bicara. "Sebenarnya, kau ingin aku melupakannya atau tidak?"

"Kau memang tidak pernah melupakannya!" seru Sehun kesal.

"Aku mau ke Rumah Sakit memeriksakan diriku dan menemani Haru malam ini." Donghae turun dari tempat tidurnya dan meraih mantelnya yang tergantung di kursi. Ia tidak mau berdebat dengan Sehun lebih lama lagi. Kepalanya sedang sakit dan ocehan Sehun hanya membuat sakit di kepalanya makin parah.

"Sudah seharusnya, karena kau ayahnya."

Donghae hanya melirik Sehun sekilas, tidak berniat membalas kata-katanya. Setelah membuang napas, Donghae membanting pintu dan pergi dengan langkah yang sedikit terhuyung.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** ** **D &E**≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit, Donghae tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kata-kata Sehun. Sudah enam tahun berlalu, tapi Donghae masih saja memikirkan Hyukjae. Bahkan hingga saat ini, Donghae masih saja mendengar suara Hyukjae yang membangunkannya di pagi hari. Atau, ada kalanya Donghae memanggil nama Hyukjae tanpa sadar ketika membutuhkan sesuatu. Saat sadar Hyukjae tidak lagi di sana dan menyahut panggilannya, Donghae hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandang ke arah pintu. Berharap Hyukjae akan datang dari sana dan menyambutnya dengan senyum ceria. Namun ketika bermenit-menit berlalu dan Hyukjae tidak muncul, Donghae sadar semua sudah berakhir dan Hyukjae tidak mungkin muncul lagi dari balik pintu dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Donghae terus-menerus mengajarkan dirinya sendiri agar bisa melupakan Hyukjae, tapi hati kecilnya tidak bisa berbohong dan terus memanggil nama Hyukjae. Dalam tidurnya, Donghae kerap kali menyebut nama Hyukjae tanpa sadar. Saat bangun di pagi hari, Donghae sering menemukan jejak air mata di pipinya. Merindukan Hyukjae adalah siksaan yang nyata. Bahkan ketika air matanya sudah kering dan hatinya teramat sakit, Donghae tetap tidak bisa melupakan Hyukjae. Kenangan yang pernah mereka ukir bersama seolah terpatri diingatannya. Seolah selalu ada seperti udara yang ia hirup setiap harinya. Hidupnya benar-benar seperti jalan di tempat karena terus saja memikirkan Hyukjae.

"Aku pasti sudah gila," gumamnya sambil mengusap wajah.

Saat mobilnya sambil di _basement_ Rumah Sakit, Donghae menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan sebelum keluar dari mobilnya. Donghae tidak boleh terlihat sedih atau sakit ketika menemui Haru. Gadis kecilnya itu sangat sensitif. Jika melihat ayahnya sedih, maka dia juga akan ikut sedih. Sambil berjalan menuju ruang rawat Haru, Donghae tak henti-hentinya melatih senyum dan mengkondisikan raut wajahnya agar terlihat baik-baik saja.

Donghae mengembuskan napasnya saat sampai di depan pintu ruang rawat Haru, lalu setelah itu ia masuk dan melihat gadis kecilnya sedang merengek tidak mau makan. Perawat terlihat membujuknya dengan sabar, tapi Haru tetap menggeleng dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Haru," panggil Donghae sambil menghampiri putrinya yang sedang merajuk itu. "Mengapa tidak mau makan?"

"Ayah!" Haru tiba-tiba tersenyum dan menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya.

Perawat yang melihat kehadiran Donghae, langsung menyapa dan membungkuk. "Haru tidak mau makan lagi."

"Aku akan membujuknya makan," kata Donghae sambil mengelus kepala Haru. "Terima kasih dan maaf karena merepotkanmu."

Perawat itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Setelah perawat itu pergi, Donghae Haru ke pangkuannya dan menepuk lembut bokongnya. "Kau membuat kakak perawat marah lagi."

"Haru tidak lapar!" rengek Haru sambil memeluk erat leher ayahnya. "Haru ingin pulang!"

"Kau harus makan, sayang. Setelah makan dan sembuh, ayah akan mengajakmu pulang. Hm?" Donghae masih berusaha membujuknya.

"Tidak mau!"

Donghae menghela napas, lalu mendesah hiperbola. "Haru rupanya ingin di infus lagi. Apa ayah harus memanggil paman dokter dan menyuruhnya untuk menginfus Haru?"

"Ayah!" Haru memekik tidak suka. "Haru tidak mau di infus!"

Donghae tertawa pelan, lalu kembali mendudukkan Haru di ranjangnya. "Maka dari itu, Haru harus mau makan."

Akhirnya Haru mau makan setelah digertak oleh ayahnya. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang mencebik, Haru membuka mulutnya ketika Donghae mulai menyuapinya. Donghae sebenarnya tidak tega melihat wajah memberengut Haru, tapi bagaimanapun ini demi kebaikannya. Sejujurnya, Donghae juga ingin menangis saat tiba-tiba air mata Haru membasahi pipi bulatnya yang bersemu merah. Oh, Donghae paling lemah melihat air mata Haru.

"Haru kenyang," katanya sambil terisak.

Donghae menyimpan kembali sendoknya, lalu memangku Haru dan membawanya ke dekat jendela. Menenangkannya dengan senandung lagu yang biasa Donghae nyanyikan saat Haru rewel seperti sekarang. Tangan Donghae menepuk-nepuk halus punggung sempit Haru, hingga akhirnya gadis kecil itu terlalp tidur dipangkuannya. Lalu diam-diam, Donghae mulai menangis.

"Haru harus segera sembuh agar bisa bermain dengan ayah dan paman Sehun. Rumah sepi sekali karena tidak ada Haru. Paman Sehun juga selalu mengganggu ayah. Ayah merindukan Haru berada di rumah." Donghae terus mengoceh dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Meski tahu Haru tidak mendengarkannya, Donghae tetap berkeluh-kesah pada putrinya. "Haru harus sembuh dan kembali ke rumah dengan ayah."

Setelah Haru benar-benar terlelap dengan nyenyak, Donghae membaringkannya di ranjang. Dan lagi-lagi Donghae menangis sambil menggenggam tangan kecil Haru. "Kau harus sembuh, karena hanya kau satu-satunya milik ayah."

Donghae benar-benar menyayangi Haru, lebih dari apa pun. Haru adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya, gadis kecil itu bagai cahaya yang menuntunnya keluar dari jurang kegelapan. Senyumnya menenangkan, suaranya seperti melodi lagu terindah, dan kehadirannya membuat hidup Donghae lebih berarti. Haru menjadi separuh hidupnya dan seperti udara yang membuatnya bernapas. Haru begitu berarti.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** ** **D &E**≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

 _"Eh, kau tahu?" tanya Sehun sambil membantu Donghae memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tas. "Di panti asuhan tempat kita dibesarkan dulu kedatangan anggota baru."_

 _"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera yang sedang ia bersihkan._

 _"Hmm." Sehun mengangguk antusias. "Seorang bayi berusia satu tahun."_

 _Alis tebal Donghae bertaut."Satu tahun? Usia yang terlalu muda untuk tinggal di panti asuhan. Ke mana orang tuanya?"_

 _Sehun menghela napas panjang, seolah akan menceritakan drama pagi yang biasa ia tonton setiap hari. Raut wajahnya begitu serius saat menatap Donghae yang kini sedang menunggu cerita selanjutnya._

 _"Orang tuanya sudah meninggal karena bunuh diri." Sehun mendengus seolah kesal. "Himpitan ekonomi katanya."_

 _"Keluarganya yang lain?" tanya Donghae penasaran._

 _Sehun membuang napas sambil menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang mau mengurusnya. Eh, omong-omong dia sangat cantik! Namanya Haru. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku benar-benar gemas padanya."_

 _"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke panti dan melihat keadaan ibu."_

 _Sehun berdecak sambil menoyor kepala Donghae. "Kau memang anak durhaka! Ibu sudah tua, tapi kau jarang mengunjunginya. Kau pikir, kau bisa tumbuh besar seperti ini karena siapa?"_

 _Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi omelan Sehun, ia tahu sahabatnya itu tidak berniat kasar. Caranya bicara memang seperti itu. Lagi pula Sehun memang benar, Donghae sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjung ibu panti asuhan yang sudah merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Meski tinggal di panti asuhan, Donghae tidak pernah merasa kekurangan kasih sayang berkat wanita yang sejak kecil ia panggil ibu itu._

 _"Besok kau libur 'kan?" tanya Donghae yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sehun. "Besok kita ke panti. Melihat keadaan ibu dan melihat bayi yang kau ceritakan itu."_

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** ** **D &E**≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

 _"Ibu!" Sehun berlari dan langsung memeluk ibu mereka yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka di depan pintu. Ibu yang dulu terlihat tinggi, kini terlihat kecil dalam dekapan Sehun._

 _Sementara itu, Donghae berjalan dengan santai dan melambaikan tangan begitu sang ibu melihat ke arahnya. Tatapannya begitu sendu dan teduh, membuat Donghae merasa hangat._

 _"Anakku Donghae sudah setinggi ini?" Sang ibu melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan beralih pada Donghae. "Terakhir kali kau mengunjungi ibu saat kau masuk universitas beberapa tahun yang lalu."_

 _Donghae tidak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia tiba-tiba menangis dipelukan ibu yang telah membesarkannya dengan sepenuh hati itu. Menangis layaknya menumpahkan semua yang telah ia tahan selama ini. Rasa sakitnya, rasa kehilangannya, dan rasa hampa setelah Hyukjae meninggalkannya._

 _"Berapa usiamu sekarang?" tanya sang ibu sambil menepuk-nepuk halus punggung Donghae. "Dua puluh delapan?"_

 _Donghae hanya mengangguk, ia tak sanggup menjawab karena tenggorokannya terasa perih._

 _"Sudah dua puluh delapan dan masih saja secengeng ini?" Sang ibu tertawa pelan, lalu menepuk bokong Donghae. "Sebegitu terharunya bertemu dengan wanita tua ini, hm?"_

 _"Aku merindukan ibu." Donghae masih saja terisak dan makin mempererat dekapannya pada sang ibu. "Maaf karena tidak pernah mengunjungi ibu."_

 _Saat sang ibu melepaskan dekapannya, Donghae menunduk. Menyembunyikan air mata yang membuat wajah tampannya kacau._

 _"Kau menangis bukan karena merindukan ibu saja, benar?" tanya sang ibu sambil mengusap lembut pipi Donghae. "Mengapa? Apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?"_

 _Karena Donghae hanya diam dan menggeleng, akhirnya sang ibu melirik Sehun. Meminta penjelasan. Dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng. Jika Donghae tidak mau menceritakannya, maka Sehun tidak berhak menceritakannya meski ia tahu sekalipun._

 _"Aku hanya benar-benar merindukan ibu," kata Donghae dengan suara pelan. "Aku rindu ibu."_

 _Meski nama ibu yang keluar dari mulutnya, sesungguhnya Donghae menyebut nama lain di dalam hatinya. Donghae merindukan Hyukjae, tetapi tidak bisa mengutarakannya. Sulit bagi Donghae menyebut nama Hyukjae lagi. Karena ketika nama itu terucap, maka Donghae tidak akan sanggup lagi menahan semuanya. Rasa sakit dan rindu yang selama ini ia tahan akan tumpah._

 _"Kau benar-benar lebih cengeng dari Haru." Sang ibu tertawa pelan sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Donghae. "Masuklah, bukankah kalian di sini untuk melihat Haru?"_

 _Donghae mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah sang ibu, diikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Saat masuk ke ruang tengah gedung, Donghae melirik Sehun dan keduanya tersenyum. Teringat pada masa lalu, saat mereka membawa berbagai macam binatang yang mereka temui di taman belakang gedung. Semua orang menjerit ketakutan dan akhirnya mereka berdua di hukum oleh ibu._

 _"Haru," panggil Sehun yang memang sudah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali._

 _Rupanya Haru ada di ruang tengah, sedang menggigiti mainan karetnya. Donghae sempat terpaku melihat gadis kecil yang tampak riang itu. Meski bermain sendirian, dia tampak gembira. Mengayunkan tangannya, atau sesekali bertepuk tangan. Donghae menghampiri gadis kecil itu, lalu berjongkok dan meraih tangan mungilnya._

 _"Oh, dia benar-benar seperti malaikat kecil." Donghae tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis kecil bernama Haru itu. Matanya yang bulat seolah menghipnotis, senyumnya menawan, dan suara ketika dia tertawa membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar tanpa sadar._

 _Haru tiba-tiba tersenyum sambil menatap Donghae, lalu dia tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya. Oh, dia meminta Donghae memangkunya. Dengan senang hati, Donghae memangku gadis kecil itu dan menciumi pipi tembamnya dengan gemas. Pipinya begitu lembut, Donghae nyaris menggigitnya jika saja Sehun tidak menghalanginya dan merebut Haru dari pangkuannya. Mereka kemudian bermain kejar-kejaran mengitari ruang tengah, membuat Haru yang kini berada dalam pangkuan Sehun terkikik girang._

 _Mereka terus bermain seperti itu di ruang tengah. Tanpa sadar, Donghae melupakan sejenak beban pikirannya dan bisa tertawa dengan lepas. Sehun bahkan sempat terpaku sesaat, karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Donghae tertawa selepas itu setelah berpisah dari Hyukjae setahun yang lalu. Belum pernah Sehun melihat raut wajah Donghae yang begitu gembira. Selama setahun ini, Donghae selalu melamun dan menangis diam-diam saat tengah malam. Lega rasanya, melihat Donghae tertawa selepas itu._

 _"Donghae?" panggil Sehun sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang membuat wajah lucu agar Haru tertawa._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tertawa selama setahun belakangan ini."_

 _Donghae tertegun, lalu melirik Haru yang berada dipangkuan Sehun. Benar juga, saat bermain dengan Haru barusan, Donghae sama sekali tidak memikirkan Hyukjae. Bebannya yang begitu berat seolah terangkat dari pundaknya._

 _"Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak memikirkan Hyukjae," kata Donghae sambil terus memandang Haru. "Aku juga merasa bebanku hilang begitu saja."_

 _"Lega rasanya melihatmu hidup kembali."_

 _Donghae berdecak sambil menatap sinis Sehun. "Kau anggap aku sudah mati selama ini?"_

 _"Kau memang masih hidup, tapi seperti mati."_

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** ** **D &E**≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ini chapter 1**

 **FF ini hasil collab dengan author Lvoepardise, Lucky Dusky and rest of Soshit member ^^**

 **Give this fic so much love guys ^^**

 **Kalo reviewnya banyaaaakkkkk updatenya cepet heheheh ^^**

 **Love You and THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
